fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Ltmaroon57
Article Violation 13:36, July 4, 2017 (UTC)}} Good day. You received this article violation as a warning of your continuous actions in the Natza page. There is no discussion what soever on why the page should be changed from fanon to semi-canon nor is there any concrete evidences to support the change. Your past works are considered as disruptive editing which is in violation of our local article policy. If you have any further questions or clarifications on this, feel free to leave me a message. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 06:52, July 8, 2017 (UTC) I will emphasis our definition of a semi-canon couple and why does Natza not fit in the category, as of the moment. Semi-Canon Couples are pairings whose romantic relationships are either '''one-sided or have not yet been considered official'. These pairings have some support from the anime and manga.'' The continuation of the definition, They are also greatly influenced and accepted by fans, is a only the personal opinion of the fandom and does not greatly affect the real meaning behind semi-canon. Looking through all our examples of semi-canon couples, like Gajevy and Gruvia, there is an obvious sign of one-sided attraction on Levy's and Juvia's side. These have the potential to being canon soon as their feeling are reciprocated in a positive manner. On the side of ElfGreen and Jerza, which both parties have shown an attraction to each other, have yet to admit to one another to being together which makes them not yet official. Your evidences for Natza does not show Natsu nor Erza any interest in being more than friends. Hanging out, saving or wanting to protect one other is not equal to wanting to be in a relationship. For Natza to be considered semi-canon, it must have either one of the two requirements: one-sided or not yet official but with definitive proof of a potential relationship. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:57, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Image Violation 13:37, July 4, 2017 (UTC)}} Good Day! As much as I would like to assist you with adding the pictures in the Natza/Image Gallery, the pictures go against our policy and guidelines. The pictures were not properly credited, they don't have a proper filename, and on of the picture is cropped/edited. Prior to uploading an image to the wiki, please read my previous message in regards to the Media Uploading Guidelines and Image Policy. If you need better clarification on this, please feel free to leave me a message. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 13:25, May 20, 2018 (UTC) 2nd Image Violation Hey there! I really appropriated your latest contribution with the Tatsu page but the images you uploaded go against out image policy and guidelines. Please remember to properly source your images and remove the text in the speech bubbles. If you have any questions with it, please feel free to message me. [[User:Cinnamon sugar| Cinnamon Sugar ]] [[User talk:Cinnamon sugar|'Talk Page']] 14:30, August 5, 2018 (UTC) We had this discussion before. The reason why it's still fanon because the manga has been said that Gray finds Lucy cute, the anime changed it to interested. Cinammon Sugar has already discussed this with another user who also requested the same like you are doing now. Manga > Anime. But even that moment wouldn't even support the whole relationship. The reason why Lucy vs Juvia is semi-canon rivalry is because Juvia is the one taking the rivalry seriously while Lucy isn't interested. Same with Juvia vs Lisanna. I'll leave Cinnamon Sugar to answer you the rest here. PhoenixFirestorm (talk) 22:52, August 5, 2018 (UTC)